fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/If Syndicate were Pokémon
Yay I'm bored. If anybody has suggestions for this series then say in the comments below. Please note that logic is thrown out the window during this blog and I won't go too in-depth. John John would be a dark-type due to his shady past and since he's a reincarnation of the God of Darkness.. it's pretty obvious. He would probably have Immunity as his ability, as the article mentions him being immune to poison and disease (which the ability basically means). I'm not sure about evolution but maybe into Oblivion who would be dark/psychic-type. He would have all-rounder stats pretty much, but he'd be pretty slow and would have high-above-average Sp. Atk. When he evolves, his Speed and Sp. Atk would increase very heavily, and his Sp. Def would become much higher than before. His Defense would become above-average rather than average, and he'd have much more HP. John would only be found in a special area deep in Victory Road, while Oblivion would (excluding events) only be captured via his pre-evolution. Nozus I dunno. I just don't. His ability would possibly be Technician, but I'm at a loss here. Dark? Steel? Electric? I dunno. There's no type that really says "genius", "intellect" or "strategy" so I dunno. He wouldn't evolve... but I'm at a loss. I'm seriously dumbfounded. He would have good Sp. Atk and Speed, however his Defense and Attack would be pretty bad and he wouldn't have much base HP. He would be found in factory and magnetic field areas. Bagel Bread-type? Well Bagel would be a normal/fighting-type (normal because it's a bagel, fighting because of its cane and decent fighting ability) and its ability would probably be Prankster, because of its use in double battles (Bagel is a "team player"), while its hidden ability would be Synchronize. This may seem strange but it gives Bagel's status effects to the opponent after contact is made. This is because if your bagels are poisoned, you will most probably not survive too easily. It would evolve into Judge Bagel and lose its fighting-type, I guess? It would have painfully low Defense and Sp. Def, however his Attack and Speed would be pretty high. His Sp. Atk wouldn't be that low but not that good either. He would have low HP, and when he evolves he will improve in Sp. Atk however his Speed will decrease. Bagel would be found in later routes, Victory Road and early cave areas. Judge Bagel would be found in Victory Road and in Route 1 (exclusive to Winter nights) after the Elite Four is beaten. Next episode I'll overuse the fighting-type because it's Web, Collector, and Saint! Prepare for Pokés. ---- If you have any suggestions for Fanonverse characters feel free to post them in the comments below and I'll make them a Pokemon. I already have another three planned (Krazy, Chrome and Mr. Clockney) so your suggestions may not be done that soon. Category:Blog posts